Machine-to-Machine (M2M) refers to technologies that allow both wireless and wired systems to communicate with other devices of the same ability. For example, M2M uses a device (such as a sensor or meter) to capture an event (such as temperature, inventory level, etc.). The captured event is relayed through a network (wireless, wired or hybrid) to an application (software program) that translates the captured event into meaningful information (for example, items need to be restocked). Such communication was originally accomplished by having a remote network of machines relay information back to a central hub for analysis, which would then be rerouted into a system like a personal computer.
In some circumstances, the devices associated with an M2M network are configured to enter a sleep or idle mode in an effort to conserve network resources. However, even in the sleep or idle mode the devices consume network resources (e.g., bandwidth over a cellular connection).
In some circumstances, the devices associated with an M2M network are configured to periodically access the M2M network in an effort to conserve network resources. In other words, each of the devices only communicates with the M2M network according to a predetermined access period or at a scheduled interval. Outside of the access period, the network is unable to notify, active, or communicate with the particular device. While this solution permits the network to support a large number of devices, the solution is not without its drawbacks. Indeed, outside the access period allotted for a particular device the network is unable to communicate with that device. Therefore, the delivery of any data, notifications, information, and so forth intended for that device is undesirably delayed.